vfandomcom-20200214-history
Pound of Flesh
"Pound of Flesh" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of V. It aired on April 6, 2010. Synopsis After a suicide bombing aboard the Sydney mothership, Anna wants to eliminate the Fifth Column before they can grow stronger. Since its members have begun to feel human emotions, Anna instructs Joshua to develop a test to gauge emotional impulses. Anyone who fails will be identified as a traitor. Anna will be announcing the launch of the V “live-aboard” program that will allow humans to live on their ships. At a pre-press conference for this event, Father Jack approaches Chad Decker. He says some of his parishioners are concerned that the Visitors are up to no good in their Healing Centers. He wants Chad to use his relationship with the V’s to find the truth. Jack can see that Chad already has a hunch something’s wrong. Erica is desperate to keep Tyler away from the V’s. She’s even willing to trick him into staying with his father, Joe Evans, who lives out in the country. Joe tells Erica that Tyler believes he’s to blame for their breakup. Joe doesn’t want Tyler carrying that burden. Kyle Hobbes wants to hijack the signal during Anna’s next video transmission to send an embedded message to the scattered members of the Fifth Column. It’ll be a call to arms but also a suicide mission. Dr. Leah Pearlman tells Ryan that Valerie needs an infusion of phosphorus to survive her accelerated pregnancy. The only place to get the phosphorus is on the mothership. So, Ryan volunteers for the mission to infiltrate the ship. Erica uses FBI intelligence to find an identity Ryan can use to sneak onto the ship. Hobbes provides him with forged credentials. He also does his own background check on Erica, Father Jack, Georgie and Ryan. After Ryan boards the ship, the V guard scanning his ID becomes suspicious when it doesn’t clear. Ryan asks the guard to run it again. This time it clears and Ryan is on his way. A Visitor named Samuel catches Ryan swiping the phosphorus. He brings Ryan to Joshua’s examination area where he is tested for human emotions. Ryan flunks with flying colors. Samuel and Joshua now know that Ryan is part of the Fifth Column. And for that reason, they are very glad to meet him. Joshua reveals that Anna is birthing soldiers. He promises to embed the message to Fifth Column, but Ryan must leave the ship now to warn those on the ground. They’ll contact each other through a communications device John May had left in a place called Reedsville. As for the phosphorous, Joshua says that once Ryan uses it, there’s no going back. Fearing the worst after not having heard from Ryan, Georgie heads up to the mothership to find his friend. Georgie arrives just as Ryan is attempting to leave. We say “attempting” because the suspicious guard from earlier is suspicious once more. When Georgie sees him chasing after Ryan, he stabs the guard from behind, killing him. Georgie is quickly captured. He sacrificed himself to the Visitors so that Ryan could escape. As Anna transmits her message about the Visitor “live-aboard” program, Joshua hacks into the signal. The words “John May Lives” replace Anna’s face for just a few moments. However, Anna considers this event as a way to flush out the Fifth Column in order to crush them. She offers all possible traitors aboard the ship the option of swallowing a suicide pill to show their allegiance to her while those who don’t will be skinned. When Ryan returns home, he slips the phosphorus into Valerie’s tea. As Valerie sleeps in bed, her midriff is exposed. The baby's movements are visible. Ryan is furious that Hobbes let Georgie go up to the ship. They only have a small window of time to get him back, as the V’s won’t kill him right away. They’ll torture him first. Erica believes that she could have stopped Georgie had she been there, but she wanted to make sure Tyler was safe away from the V’s. Meanwhile, Lisa appears at the door of Joe's door. Category:2009 Season 1